De Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
by lexac001
Summary: Los pequeños Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar buscan que el mago Hogwarts les conceda sus deseos


DE HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS Y DE CÓMO EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR  
  
SE VOLVIÓ LO QUÉ HOY EN DÍA ES  
  
  
  
  
  
La profesora miró a sus alumnos, intranquila. Hacía bastante calor y ella nunca había destacado por su paciencia con los niños pequeños. En una esquina un pequeño gato dormitaba soñoliento y hasta ella llegaba el olor de leche chocolatada que había volcado el pequeño Dennis Creevey. -Muy bien alumnos, creo que hoy les contaré una pequeña historia. -Una historia sobre espíritus -preguntó curioso Owen Cauldwell, meciéndose en su asiento. -No. Les contaré la historia de Hoggy Warty Hogwarts y de su sombre... -Pero estamos en la clase de Invocaciones Espirituales-dijo Stewart Ackerley, mientras se subía los lentes y se acomodaba la brillante corbata azul-cobrizo -no nos debería enseñar cómo comunicarnos con la gente muerta. -Pues yo soy la profesora de esta clase y les enseñaré lo que se me apetezca... además, en esta historia también hay un muerto. El gato ronroneó en su rincón. -Ahora bien... como iba diciendo... Había una vez un chico llamado Godric... -... -GRYFFINDOR -Oooohhhhh -Y este niño Godric había sido mandado a recoger el sombrero de su profesor Hogwarts a la tintorería... -Pero no que Godric Gryffindor vivió hace mil años y en ese entonces no existían las tintore... -¡Longui Mortis! Muy bien... en que estaba... a sí... el pequeño Godric iba camino a la casa de su profesor Hogwarts, pero se detuvo a recoger flores en el camino y en eso estaba cuando una estruendosa risa lo distrajo... -Yo creo que nadie debe reírse de un hombre por mostrar su lado femenino -espetó la pequeña Laura Madley, haciendo un puchero con la boca. -Yo también creo eso, Laura, pero el caso es que Godric llevaba una caperuza roja que se le veía muy chistosa... en fin... se escuchó aquella risa y Godric dándose vuelta miró para todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie. Aquí abajo, gritó una pequeña voz al tiempo que un hurón le agitaba la mano. No es de gente educada reírse de quién no conoces, dijo Godric con severidad. Es verdad, respondió el hurón, pero si me das un beso te contaré de qué me río. No lo sé, dijo Godric mirándolo con recelo ¿Eres hurón o hurona?. Si me besas lo sabrás, dijo el hurón estirándole la boca y Godric, de mala gana, lo tomó entre las manos y la dio un beso mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió, una hermosa chica de rizos dorados se encontraba frente a él y le miraba burlona. Eres una animago, le dijo Godric dando un brinco. La verdad no; fue papá oso quien me convirtió en hurón. Creo que realmente le molestó que me acostara en la cama de osito bebé y que me comiera su sopa. No es de buena educación comerse la sopa de alguien sin su permiso, le dijo Godric al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Pues tenía mucha hambre, dijo la niña mientras el estómago le rugía. Yo me llamo Helga Huffepuff y voy al castillo del profesor Hogwarts para ser su alumna y volverme inteligente, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?. Yo soy Godric, dijo el niño al tiempo que se inclinaba y le besaba la mano, y también voy a la casa del profesor Hogwarts. Si quieres nos podemos ir juntos por el bosque. ¡Me parece una idea genial! Dijo la niña saltando de alegría y emprendieron juntos el camino hasta la casa de Warty. No llevaban ni media hora de camino, cuando se encontraron en un hermoso claro a mitad del bosque, y frente a ellos una urna de cristal rodeada por siete azules duendecillos de Cornualles que gritaban con sus agudas y estridentes voces. ¿Qué sucede?, preguntó Godric acercándose hasta ellos. Es Rowena de las Nieves, explicaron los eléctricos seres, parloteando todos a la vez. Se ha atorado con una manzana y no hallamos la forma de despertarla para que nos pague la docena de frutas que se llevó esta mañana. Yo pagaré su deuda, dijo Godric extendiendo un galeón a el duendecillo que parecía ser el líder, espero que con esto todo quede saldado. Oh sí, perfectamente, dijo el hombrecillo mientras se alejaba seguido por los otros, pero dile a Rowena que la próxima vez deberá pagar por adelantado. Y ahora cómo despertamos a la pequeña ladrona, dijo Helga quitando la cubierta de cristal y zamarreándola por los hombros. No lo sé. Deberíamos probar con un beso, dijo el pequeño Godric al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de la bella Rowena mientras Helga miraba con disgusto. La niña abrió con delicadeza sus grandes ojos azules y miró a Godric encantada. Oh mi salvador... mi príncipe... rojo. Me has despertado y por eso en agradecimiento me casaré contigo. Un momento pequeña timadora, este hombre es mío, dijo Helga al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Rowena, quien se refugió tras Godric y le dijo enojada: aléjate de mí, pequeña bestia, ya me has zamarreado lo suficiente. ¿No que te encontrabas profundamente dormida en ese momento? La verdad, no. Sólo estaba esperando que este bello chico me diera el beso que nos comprometería de por vida (y que les pagara a los duendes, por supuesto), dijo Rowena guiñándoles un ojo con picardía. Ambas chicas se miraron y se mostraron la lengua con enojo. No debemos perder tiempo, Hogwarts necesita el sombrero en este momento, dijo Godric a las muchachas. Hablas del profesor Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, porque precisamente yo tenía una cita con él este mismo día, necesito que me enseñe a ser valiente para poder enfrentar a la gente y no hacerme la dormida. Entonces vámonos todos juntos, dijo Godric y siguió su camino. Y así partieron los tres, hasta que una voz los detuvo. Por aquí nadie pasará, pues yo soy Salazar Slytherin "el mata siete". ¿Y qué has matado?, preguntó Helga ¿siete ratas? Pues sí, dijo el muchacho con altanería. Pero a cada una con un Avada Kedabra. Pues daré mi vida antes de que les hagas daño a ninguna de estas doncellas, dijo Godric adelantándose en defensa de Helga y Rowena. Y quien dijo que yo pretendía matarlas, suficiente castigo tienen con ser tan horriblemente feas, ambas. Ya te enseñaremos lo que es bueno, y veremos si después que te pasemos por encima no serás tú el que quede feo. Hey, no se enojen demasiado, pues yo soy una oportunidad que del cielo ha bajado, dijo Salazar antes que las chicas le cayeran encima. Por el rugido de sus estómagos veo que tienen hambre, y justamente mi tía, la bruja de la casita de turrón vive unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Muy bien, asintieron ambas; ¡LLÉVANOS! Siguieron por el camino hasta que se encontraron frente a una casucha que apenas se sostenía en pie, pues le faltaban muchos pedazos. Pero no era ni de mazapán ni chocolate, sino de corriente madera, aunque un exquisito olor a carne asada salía por la chimenea. Esperen aquí un momento, mientras anuncio su llegada, dijo Salazar al tiempo que entraba corriendo a la casita. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando salió de allí corriendo. ¡Malditos niños muggles alemanes! Han tirado a mi tía a la chimenea y se han escapado. La han asesinado, exclamó Godric preocupado, debes estar muy consternado. En realidad no tanto. Mi tía nunca me cayó del todo bien. Siempre se estaba quejando desde que a su hermana le cayó una casa sobre la cabeza y una muggle de Kansas le robó los zapatos. Además, yo no tengo corazón, así que no es mucho lo que puedo llegar a sentir. Por eso tengo que ir donde un tal Warty Hogwarts para que me ayude a conseguir un corazón. Entonces, ya que todos vamos al mismo sitio, apuremos el paso, dijo Helga poniéndose en camino y pensando que seguramente Hogwarts tendría mucha comida si vivía en un castillo. Con hambre, siguieron por el bosque hasta salir a un recodo, que los dejaba justo frente al castillo del profesor Hogwarts. El perro de Godric movió la cola al... -¡MIAUUU! -Está bien... el gato de Godric movió las orejas al tiempo que saltaba al Gran Hall del pequeño castillo y, dando tres vueltas, se enroscaba para dormitar al sol artificial del techo embrujado. Godric viró con cuidado hacia la escalera de mármol y, dejando subir primero a las damas, llamó al profesor desde el descanso del piso inferior. Estoy aquí arriba, dijo una voz cansada. Así que los cuatro subieron hasta la habitación de Hogwarts, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba acostado y recién comido a juzgar por el tamaño de su panza. ¡Dios mío! dijo Godric ¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes! Son para verte mejor, mi pequeño, contestó la voz desde la cama. Y estás bastante peludo también, dijo Salazar.  
  
Bueno... es que no me he afeitado en días.  
  
¡Y tienes orejas demasiado grandes¡ dijo Helga ¡Y unos enormes colmillos! Agregó Rowena.  
  
¡Al diablo! ¡Si es un hombre-lobo!  
  
A sí es, y como tengo muy buena digestión me los voy a comer a los cuatro juntitos, dijo el hombre lobo relamiéndose de satisfacción.  
  
No lo creo, dijo Slytherin, al tiempo que sacaba un jugoso trozo de carne asada y la tiraba por la ventana.  
  
Sin poder contenerse, el hombre-lobo saltó para agarrarla con el hocico, pero como la ventana estaba abierta, cayó al desfiladero y se hizo mil pedazos.  
  
Buen perro, dijo Salazar mientras se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones.  
  
Pero de dónde sacaste ese trozo de carne, preguntaron sus tres compañeros.  
  
Cuando pasamos por la casa de mi tía saque lo poco que quedaba de ella para poder enterrarla ¡Es una suerte que este lobo halla quedado con hambre después de comerse a Hogwarts! Debía de estar muy flaco el pobre. Los profesores no ganan mucho...  
  
Los tres chicos lo miraron con repulsión.  
  
Pero entonces, si ese hombre-lobo se comió a Hogwarts, como podremos pedirle la inteligencia, el valor y el corazón que andábamos buscando.  
  
Tendrán que ingeniárselas para vivir sin esas cualidades, dijo una aguda vocecita proveniente de las manos de Godric.  
  
¡UN SOMBRERO QUE HABLA! gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, al ver que aquel sombrero recién sacado de la tintorería, contorsionaba una mueca semejante a ojos y boca.  
  
Así es, soy un sombrero pensante, y será mejor que me traten bien pues dentro de mil años aparezco en el libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, dijo el sombrero esbozando una sonrisa. Me haré muy famoso. ¿Harry Potter y la qué? Ah, no importa, dijo el sombrero fastidiado. Sólo pónganme en sus cabezas y yo les diré lo que deben hacer, porque yo soy más que un sombrero pensante, yo soy ¡el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts!  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
-En fin... pueden retirarse... -¡Profesora! ¡Profesora! No era que la historia se trataba de Hoggy Warty Hogwarts y del Sombrero Seleccionador -preguntó Dennis con su aguda vocecita-. Pero si ellos apenas salen mencionados. -Bueno... ejem... ¡NO CREES QUE ES SUFICIENTE CON QUÉ UN SOMBRERO HABLE PARA QUE SE CONVIERTA EN SELECCIONADOR! -Y... profesora... ¿por qué si el sombrero es tan valioso, ahora lo dejan estar tan andrajoso? -Este... debe ser porque cuando murió Warty ya nadie tenía dinero para mandarlo a limpiar. En esos tiempos hubo una gran recesión económica... -Pero entonces ¿cómo obtuvieron el corazón, la valentía y la inteligencia, los tres de Hogwarts? -preguntó Stewart, mirando a la profesora con sus grandes ojos saltones. -Ah... pues Salazar nunca logró tener un corazón, razón por la cual lo terminaron echando luego de que hubiese creado la famosa Cámara de los Secretos. A Rowena finalmente no le hizo falta la valentía pues a Godric le bastaba por los cuatro. Y Helga... bueno... siempre se ha dicho de los Hufflepuffs que son muy esforzados y amigos leales, pero nunca que destacaran por su brillante inteligencia... 


End file.
